discovering the twilight within
by Pudding Creature
Summary: Yuuki is an average person with an average life until a redhead pyro comes in. then she if forced through an adventure that challenges her morals and cooking skills. and reveals truth about a past that had been forgotten.
1. new beginings

well this is my first fanfi and im pretty excited. i wrote this a few years ago on quizzilla but it died cause no one read it. i decided i would try to revive it so i rewrote it and here it is. i hope you enjoy reading this! ^-^

(........................................................................................................................................................................)

your running and running your hair is flying behind you as the wind streaks past. it is twilight and you are in strange woods. the darkness is chasing you, it grabs at you in the form of amillion hands. they scratch at your ankles and you trip, but some invisible force catches you and you keep running. then you come to a clearing but just to find the remaines of a mansion everything was engulfed in flames it was either step into the flames or get swallowed by the darkness. your mouth opens to scream as the flames and darkness aproach you at lightning speeds

Yuuki woke up to her scream piercing the world. It was 7:00. She pulled off her covers and got dressed for work. She went through her daily routine if brushing her teeth and combing her short white hair. She made her usual burnt breakfast and headed off to work. Not knowing that this usual boring day was going to get more interesting then she ever imagined.

In an alley a man in a black cloak walked out of a portal of darkness. "Wonder what I'll find today!" he said smiling and stepping out into the street.

Yuuki came to work her boss sitting at the counter. "Your late." He said "if you keep this up i'm going to have to fire you. I would have fired you already if you weren't such a good worker." He switched places with Yuuki and disguised himself in the back as a customer. As he had always done to prevent any robberies or shoplifting and to make sure his employees weren't slacking off. Yuuki went about her usual business. Suddenly a man in a long black cloak came in. "Hello welcome to Bob's comics, games, and collectables! Is there anything you need help finding?" she said as was the usual routine. _I've seen weirder._ She thought to herself looking at his cloak.

He leaned over the counter his face to hers though the hood covered up his eyes up she could still see two arrow looking tattoo things under his eyes. "Not really I've already found what I'm looking for."

Yuuki moved back blushing. "u-um is there anything you'd like to purchase?" it was all she knew to say. She leaned back as far as she could in her chair. "Not really I've already found what I want."

Yuuki was bewildered. _Is he some weird stalker or something? _She thought the boss started to move toward them

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said

"Um Yuuki." She said holding out her hand to shake his. It was a habit of hers.

Ignoring her hand he walked towards the door. Smiling he spun out the door "hey follow me!" he said smiling and running down the street. Yuuki got up and followed him not knowing why she was going. It was like her legs were acting on their own.

Her boss ran out the door after her but stopped at the doorway. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" He yelled but Yuuki ignored him and kept running.

Yuuki turned a corner to find the street empty she stopped. Suddenly gloved hands came out and grabbed her pulling her into an empty store. She tried to scream but He put his hand over her mouth and held her back to his chest and hid behind a cabinet. She could see shadows of other cloaked figures on the wall. "I didn't think they'd find me in this world so early" he said seriously. When they turned and left. He let Yuuki go. She jumped away from him. "What do you want with me?!" she asked "I mean the least you can do is take off that stupid hood! And-"he interrupted her "if you wanted me to take off my hood you could have just said so earlier!"

He had large red spiky hair and some of the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Judging by his face he was about 19 or 20. Yuuki blushed the first time she saw him. But she recovered quickly "but that doesn't answer the question of what the hell is going on." She said.

Well I guess I should start with the basics. Ok. There's an organization of Nobodies which are people who have no hearts. It's complicated to explain why but I am one of those Nobodies I've actually left the organization and now am a fugitive and those people that you saw were members. They were hunting me.

So what's that got to do with me?

Well organization XIII is-"

"Wait them seriously!?! There the ones that send me that junk mail all the time about how they want me to join them!" Yuuki said surprised. "I always threw them away though.

Axel looked down at her. "Never ever tell Xemnas that. He hand wrote those letters himself."

"Oops" Yuuki said.

"So anyways." Axel said "before I was so rudely interrupted." Organization XIII is an organization of nobodies that are trying to get a hold of a place called Kingdom hearts. So that we can become whole. But anyways. There's a question I want to ask you. Have you ever wanted to travel to new worlds?

"Yeah maybe. I don't know." Yuuki said.

"Well follow me then!" he said opening a portal of darkness.

"W-wait" Yuuki stuttered. Axel then walked to but stopped halfway through. He turned and held out his hand, "its now or never." He said.

"I guess now."Yuuki said taking his hand and letting him lead her through the darkness.

(......................................................................................................................................................................................)

well theres the first chapter! i hope you liked it! please review! i hold the opinions of my readers really high! and it would be nice to get your opinions for this and future stories!

i'll get chapter #2 in as quickly as i can!


	2. moving services

Axel: Finally were back! What the *Bleep* took you so long!?!

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: well I was finishing the first season of code Geass and got a huge case of writers block. So yeah. Even as I write this im still working through the block.

Yuuki: but didn't you write this a long time ago?

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: yes butr unless you want to ask questions out the wazoo you'll have to stick with the new and improved version.

Also thank you Blackoutpanther for adding this story to their favorites! It was the happiest thing I had seen that day when I saw that you added my story! *bows* Thank you very much!

* * *

The darkness soon gave way and Yuuki found herself in a large dimly lit room. The only light that shone in was through large dusty windows. There were staircases on both sides of the room. (If you haven't figured it out yet it's the lobby of the haunted mansion in KH2.)

Axel looked around as if he expected something would pop out at him at any moment knowing his story he had a good reason for his paranoia.

Suddenly dark shapes appeared everywherecoming out of the very darkness that made them.

And then burst into flames. Axel smiled as the burning figeure fell to the floor as a heap of ash. More came and more burned. Yuuki did her best to stay out of the way. But one of them managed to escape Axels attention and came after Yuuki. Suddenly Yuuki finally realized what they reminded her of.

One little creature turned into a wall of was stunned she tried to movev but she felt frozen in her mind she heard a distant scream and suddenly the world went black and she felt cold all over her. then she passed out.

When Yuuki woke up she was in a bed. "what a dream" she mumbled before realizing IT WASENT A DREAM! she walked out of the room to find many of the things she owned beside her door. Axel came out of nowhere holding her radio, "awake now sleeping beauty?" he said with a smile

"ungh" Yuuki groaned and rubbed her eye

.  
while they were sorting through her stuff Axel looked up at her and asked "You know that attack you did when that heartless came after you was amazing!" with true curiosity in his voice. "what attack?" she looked up almost shocked that she had no memory of the amazing feat that she performed but quickly recovered "nothing" he said waving his hand as if batting at a fly

"No really tell me!" she said with a smile  
"nothing nothing." he said smiling back.

"so what do you need me for?" yuuki asked

"well" Axel said slyly " I need an assistant for a job"

"which is?"

"A kidnapping"

Yuuki Gasped "who are you Kidnapping?!?!" she exclaimed

"a girl. Shes a princess."

"sounds like something out of a video game."

(irony.)

"a What?"

"but what do you need her for?"

i need her as bait to get a person to come that I can steal his heart and regain someone precious to me.

"who are you trying to get back?"

"Nobody nobody(IRONYYYYYYYY!!!!)its noone special got it memorized?" he said waving his hand as if shooing away the question

"well obviosly you find them special!" Yuuki said feeling quite proud of herself at the moment. not just because she had questioned him into a corner but also because she realized she got free moving services.

"well... im just gonna stop talking to you if your going to keep asking difficult questions like that!" Axel yelled turning away and getting back to unpacking her stuff.

* * *

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: sorry for the short chapter!

Axel: took you long enough.

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: Shut up! *kicks Axel in crotch*

Axel:UUUUNGH!!!!!!! *falls onto floor and start foaming at the mouth.*

Yuuki:*walks in* What happened here?

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: he stepped on a rake. It was hilarious.

Yuuki:*looking down at him* oh.

Hey wait! You said that I wouldent ask a lot of questions!

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: you'd be surprised to know that that was the toned down version.

Yuuki stands there stunnned.

Will-Kill-4-Pudding: TILL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Yuuki: Bye!

Axel:*Bleeep* *Bleep* *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*

Yuuki: he says bye too.


End file.
